


Fight me

by Random_Human



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Human/pseuds/Random_Human
Summary: This was they day Kurosaki Ichigo was set on the path to be a protector.





	Fight me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> So... I absolutely adore the fics you've written so far and was wondering if maybe you'd be up for a Fem Ichigo prompt?? -Daniella
> 
> Again, thank you so much for your kind words!! I'd also like to say a big sorry for not posting this sooner, I do have a full page of planning for the future of this story, but haven't been motivated to write for this fandom, so I may go on to write some other stuff but hope to come back to this and make it an actual story at some point!

Silence permeated the house. A hushed argument had taken place not minutes earlier, two parties, each assured of their correctness, had all but battled for their daughters future, making a decision that would change the course of her young life forever. Although they did not know this. They could not comprehend the gravity of this situation. They could not have known that this was they day Kurosaki Ichigo was set on the path to be a protector.

In the days following, Isshin would look forlornly at the small pair of ballet slippers tucked away on a high shelf. Masaki would diligently research dojos in the area, contacting them swiftly and ensuring Ichigo had the correct uniform in preparation for her first lesson.

Kurosaki Ichigo began Karate when she was four years old. 

In one universe, Ichigo was known as a protector from birth. As the oldest son, it was his duty to protect his younger sisters. Karate was an immediate and thoughtless choice, and he was too much of a so-called ‘mama’s boy’ to appreciate the sport. In one universe, Arisawa Tatsuki would pity the small redhead, so clearly out of place among the eager young boys, she would pity him, but she would also take it upon herself to toughen him up, she would be the first person to make him cry from injury.

In this universe however, upon learning she would soon have sisters, Ichigo all but begged her mother for karate lessons. She wanted to be able to protect her younger siblings at any cost. In this universe, Arisawa Tatsuki would not pity the short redheaded child, so out of place among the dark haired boys, but learn to admire her, she was the first person to nock Ichigo down, and the first person to help her get back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> There will hopefully be more to come! Hope you enjoyed this little snippet (:


End file.
